This invention is directed generally to an apparatus and method for supporting one end of an elongated screed member used for smoothing and finishing a newly poured surface and more particularly to an upstanding screed support plate having a flat bottom surface for sliding movement along a generally horizontal surface adjacent a foundation wall.
Smoothing and finishing a newly poured concrete surface has customarily involved an expensive and time-consuming process requiring considerable skill. It is desirable to do so however, since the operation results in a substantially improved concrete surface. By moving a vibrating screed across the top of a newly poured concrete surface, large material within the concrete settles to the bottom and the concrete is allowed to set in a manner which will prevent cracking and present a smoother surface.
To support the elongated screed members, it has been the common practice to drive two rows of stakes into the ground over which the concrete is to be poured. The stakes are precisely measured and leveled so that the tops thereof lie a fixed distance below the intended surface level of the floor being poured. Pipes may be then placed on the stakes with the transversely extended screed members being advanced in sliding relation longitudinally along the pipes. The cost of the stakes and the time for measuring and setting the stakes substantially increase the cost of installing such concrete floors.